Persephone
by rizulethalpha
Summary: Dunia akan tersenyum melihat warganya hidup tentram damai, tanpa ada peperangan. Dan bagi Hades sendiri, senyuman bahagia nan murni dapat ia perlihatkan, bila sang istri berada di sampingnya.


**Saint Seiya ©Masami Kurumada  
Persephone ©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: OOC? OC? AU?**

**Summary: Dunia akan tersenyum melihat warganya hidup tentram damai, tanpa ada peperangan. Dan bagi Hades sendiri, senyuman bahagia nan murni dapat ia perlihatkan, bila sang istri berada di sampingnya.**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Persephone**

"Persephone, nama indah dari seorang Dewi musim semi. Wajahnya yang cantik dan polos pun selalu berseri-seri, layaknya gadis muda dengan bunga bermekaran di musim semi. Percaya atau tidak, Dewi muda ini adalah istri dari Hades." Kido Saori, sang Athena baru saja menyelesaikan baris pertama dari penggambarannya tentang Persephone, adiknya dari ibu yang berbeda.

"Eh, Hades punya istri?!" Seiya terkejut luar biasa begitu mendengar baris kalimat terakhir yang baru saja di utarakan Athena.

"Wah, kau meremehkan Hades, ya? Kalau Hades dengar, kau bisa kena kutuk lo!" sahut Hyoga sambil menakut-nakuti Seiya.

"Ah, Hyoga jangan begitu, dong! Lagipula Hades 'kan sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melawan kita!" Seiya mebela diri.

"Tapi, Hades tetap saja Dewa, tahu! Walau dia sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan kita, dia 'kan masih punya kuasa dari dunia bawah! Masih ada Hecate, Cerberus, dan pasukan lain yang belum ia kerahkan!" Lagi-lagi Hyoga tidak mau kalah, sehingga timbullah perdebatan kecil yang tidak penting antara dua _bronze saints _itu.

"Hei Hyoga, Seiya! Tolong jangan berdebat di depan Nona Saori!" Shiryu yang merasa sedikit risih akhirnya melerai dua pemuda itu. Athena hanya manatap Seiya dan Hyoga bergantian.

"Ya, saya juga sebenarnya tidak percaya Hades bisa jatuh cinta pada Persephone. Kegelapan dunia bawah berbeda dengan keindahan musim semi di bumi, dan mungkin bagi Hades sendiri, Persephone merupakan keindahan baginya, walau paman saya yang satu itu sangat membenci hal yang berhubungan dengan keindahan." Athena meneruskan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, Nona Saori," Shun, yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan akhirnya membuka mulutnya, memanggil sang Athena.

"Pada saat kita bertempur dengan Hades, Dewi Persephone tidak berada di sampingnya. Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya pemuda berwajah feminim itu ingin tahu.

"Itu benar, Nona. Bahkan Hades, Thanatos dan Hypnos pun sama sekali tidak membicarakan tentang Dewi Persephone." Ikki, sang kakak menambahkan.

"Mungkin Persephone sudah bosan dengan Hades." jawab Hyoga asal-asalan yang di susul kikikkan Seiya dan gelengan Shiryu. Athena masih diam memperhatikan kelima _saint_-nya.

" Sebenarnya, Persephone sudah tidak bersama Hades lagi." jawabnya kemudian, singkat.

"Dewi Persephone di bunuh Hades?!" Kini, Seiya yang menjawab asal-asalan yang di susul gelengan kepala Shiryu, Shun dan Ikki dan tak lupa jitakan Hyoga di kepalanya.

"Seiya bodoh, tidak mungkin Hades membunuh istri yang sangat dicintainya 'kan?!" Hyoga mulai emosi. Sementara, Seiya hanya mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Seiya, Hyoga!" Kali ini Ikki—sebagai yang tertua, menenangkan suasana pasca penjitakan kepala Seiya oleh Hyoga. Sekejap Seiya dan Hyoga langsung tutup mulut setelah Ikki kembali ke tempatnya, di samping Shun.

"Persephone di ambil kembali oleh Dewi Demeter, bibi tertua saya. Beliau mengambil Persephone dari sisi Hades sesaat sebelum terjadi _Holy War_ beberapa abad yang lalu. Tentu, Hades protes pada Demeter. Sudah ada perjanjian yang mereka setujui di hadapan Dewa tertinggi Zeus, bahwa setiap 6 bulan Persephone berada di dunia bawah, sementara sisa 6 bulan yang lain Persephone dapat tinggal dengan ibunya di Gunung Olympus1)." Athena menjelaskan lebih rinci perihal kepergian Persephone dari sisi paman tertuanya.

"Tapi, kenapa Dewi Demeter sendiri yang mengingkari janjinya?" tanya Shun masih penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, saya juga tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi saat Demeter mengambil Persephone dari sisi suaminya. Tapi…"

**~~~~~0000~~~~~~**

"Demeter, kau! Bukankah kita sudah buat perjanjian?!" Hades berkata lantang pada kakak perempuannya yang tiba-tiba datang ke dunia bawah dan langsung menggenggam tangan putri kesayangannya.

"Dunia bawah tidak cocok dengan Cora2) yang mencintai keindahan," Demeter berkata sembari mengetukkan tongkat besarnya di tanah dunia bawah yang keabuan—penuh dengan debu yang mengisyaratkan akan tubuh manusia yang telah menjadi abu.

"Lagipula, aku juga sudah lupa dengan perjanjian itu, adikku." Sang Dewi pertanian dan kesuburan itu berkata dengan nada angkuh.

"Bedebah, apa maumu, hah?!" Hades mengacungkan pedang hitamnya tepat di depan batang hidung Demeter. Mata hijau zamrudnya menunjukkan kebencian luar biasa pada putri sulung Cronus dan Rhea itu.

"Persephone adalah ratu dunia bawah, dan **istriku!** Persephone jugalah yang menjadi keindahan tersendiri di dunia bawah. Persephone juga sangat senang bila aku memainkan biola dengan irama yang mampu membuat hatinya senang. Itu menandakan Persephone bahagia bersamaku!" ucap Hades lantang, membuat penghuni dunia bawah pun bergidik takut. Belum pernah sang Dewa semurka ini.

Demeter yang sedikit terkejut lalu menoleh kepada Persephone yang hanya tertunduk sedih.

"Cora sayang, apa itu benar?" tanyaya lembut pada putri semata wayangnya dengan Zeus. Persephone hanya mengangguk pelan, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Hades perlahan menurunkan pedangnya. Matanya hijaunya mulai menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara saat melihat anggukan dari istrinya—walau ia sendiri tidak menunjukkannya.

"Cora, apa kamu tidak merindukan ibu dan bunga-bunga di taman istana kita, sayang?" tanya Demeter masih dengan nada yang penuh kelembutan. Hades tahu, sang kakak hanya akan menunjukkan kelembutan pada Persephone. Persephone masih diam mematung. Wajah yang terhalang oleh rambutnya yang berwarna hijau pucat dimanfaatkan air matanya yang perlahan menetes.

"Aku…" Bibir Persephone mulai bergerak.

"Aku rindu padamu, ibunda. Tetapi, Hades juga sangat berarti bagiku. Setiap malam, sebelum kami pergi tidur, Hades selalu memainkan biolanya dengan menawan. Bahkan sempat, aku berpikir Hades yang di hadapanku malam itu bukanlah Hades yang di kenal banyak orang. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketenangan, bukan kebengisan. Senyuman yang tertoreh di wajahnya bukanlah senyuman dingin, melainkan senyuman tulus, bu." Persephone menoleh pada sang ibu.

Walau ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya pada putrinya, Demeter tersenyum.

"Tapi, apa kau sudah lupa dengan kupu-kupu, harum mint yang segar, kesegaran embun pada pagi hari dan bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni?" tanyanya. Persephone bingung. Kegalauan hatinya bertambah saat ibunya makin mendesaknya. 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'?

Set. Tangan Hades pun terjulur. Wajahnya tersenyum. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata gandum Persephone yang indah.

"Persephone." Hades memanggil namanya merdu. Berusaha menarik kembali Persephone ke sisinya. Persephone membalas senyuman itu dan tangannya perlahan terjulur, berusaha meraih tangan suami tercinta. Saat tangan Hades hampir berhasil mendapatkan tangan istrinya kembali, Demeter langsung mengetukkan tongkat gandumnya di antara kedua tangan penguasa dunia bawah itu. Membuat Persephone menarik tangannya kembali dan Hades terkejut—tentu saja.

"Demeter!!" desis Hades kembali mengacungkan pedangnya, hendak menebas kakak tertuanya saat itu juga. Traang!! Demeter yang tak kalah cepat segera memindahkan tongkatnya menjadi perisainya dan menghentikan tebasan pedang Hades.

"Kau licik!!"

"Kau lebih licik, adikku! Aku tahu kau yang membuat Persephone untuk tinggal di dunia bawah dengan buah delima itu! Kau licik seperti ular, Hades!" Demeter balas mendesis pada adik laki-laki tertuanya.

"Itu cinta, Demeter! Apa kau tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada Zeus dan Poseidon yang telah memberimu Persephone dan anak-anakmu yang lain, hah?!" Hades berteriak lantang. Matanya lagi-lagi penuh kebencian. Tangannya mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya agresif dengan penuh kebencian terhadap satu dari tiga kakak perempuannya. Demeter yang sibuk mempertahankan diri tidak menjawab. Pedang dari penguasa dunia bawah terus ber'tabrakan' dengan tongkat besar milik Dewi gandum itu.

"Hades, ibunda!" Ternyata, Hades dan Demeter sudah melupakan keberadaan Persephone yang ketakutan melihat pertarungan dua Dewa saudara Zeus itu.

"Cinta memang indah, Hades! Tapi, apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku sebagai ibu dari Persephone?!" tanya Demeter tidak kalah lantang. Kemarahannya telah memuncak.

"Setiap hari, aku menangis dan tega membiarkan penduduk bumi mati kelaparan mengingat hilangnya Persephone. Zeus, Hera dan Poseidon sama sekali tidak membantuku, bahkan mereka hanya menambah emosiku!!"

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli!!" Akhirnya, Hades berhasil menghempaskan tongkat dan tubuh Demeter. Tongkat besarnya terlempar beberapa meter dari Dewi berambut biru pucat itu. Mata pedang Hades pun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Demeter.

"Ugh!"

"Menyerahlah, Demeter! Persephone akan tetap bersamaku!" kata Hades bengis dengan senyuman dingin.

"Tidak!" Tiba-tiba suara Persephone terdengar di telinga Hades. Hades yang terkejut menoleh pada istrinya.

"Persephone, kenapa?" tanya Hades sambil mendekati Persephone.

"Hades, kau hampir melukai ibuku, aku tidak tahan melihatmu yang berkeinginan membunuhnya." Persephone menjelaskan.

"Persephone," Tangan Hades membelai lembut rambut Persephone yang jatuh di bahunya. Mata _emerald_-nya seakan merajuk, meminta Persephone menarik kata-katanya lagi.

"Maaf, Hades, tapi aku akan ikut ibunda. Kembali ke Gunung Olympus." Persephone sebenarnya tidak tega mengatakan akan meninggalkan suaminya yang sudah memberikan kehangatan dan kelembutan di tengah kelamnya suasana dunia bawah, namun ia juga tidak akan membiarkan ibunya terluka akibat pedang dan kebencian Hades.

"Cora!" Demeter memanggil nama kecil putrinya dengan haru. Persephone lalu berlari kecil menjauhi Hades. Tes! Terasa oleh Hades, setitik air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

'Persephone.'

"Lihatlah, Hades. Pada akhirnya, Cora kembali padaku. Nampaknya ia sudah muak padamu dan dunia bawah ini, ya?" Demeter menyindir Hades yang hanya bisa menggelutukkan giginya kesal dan mengepal tangannya kecewa.

"Sampai jumpa, adik kecil. Sampaikan salamku pada Cerberus dan dua saudara kembar itu, ya. Hahahahaha!!" Tawa Demeter menggema di seluruh pelosok dunia bawah, sambil menggenggam tangan Persephone. Dua Dewi itu akhirnya meninggalkan dunia bawah. Meninggalkan Hades yang hanya bisa menatap tanah daerah kekuasaannya.

"Khukhu.." Hades tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terangkat, mata hijaunya masih menunjukkan kebencian . Kebengisan, kesengsaran, kematian, semua berkumpul pada mata indahnya.

"Akan aku hancurkan tempat yang indah itu, Persephone…" ucapnya pelan, dingin, dan kejam—khas Hades.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"Jadi, Hades menyimpan dendam terhadap Dewi Demeter?" tanya Shiryu yang nampaknya paling antusias. Athena mengangguk.

"Poseidon-lah yang menceritakan kisah ini pada saya. Beliau sendiri mendapat kisah ini langsung dari Hades dan Demeter sendiri." Athena mengatakan apa adanya.

"Jadi itu benar?" Shun bertanya, masih tidak percaya. Athena hanya mengangguk.

"Saya tidak menyangka, di balik kekejaman Hades, ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Dewi Persephone." Shun berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Sebagai 'wadah' Hades, tentunya ia bisa merasakan sedikit perasaan Hades yang sesungguhnya. Ikki dan Shiryu menatap pemuda berambut hijau itu sejenak.

"Coba saja, kalau Persephone masih bersama Hades sampai sekarang, dunia ini pasti jauh dari kehancuran dan peperangan, ya." kata Seiya sambil membayangkan keharmonisan dunia apabila Persephone menemani Hades.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu, Seiya. Tapi kalau begitu ceritanya, siapa yang akan menjadi musuh terakhir kita?" tanya Hyoga cukup masuk akal, namun semua menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

"Be..benar juga.." Shun mengangguk, di ikuti Shiryu dan Ikki sambil tersenyum.

"Intinya, Hades itu pria yang kesepian, dan kesepiannya itu membuatnya iri dengan keindahan yang sudah tak di milikinya." sahut Ikki walau sedikit tidak nyambung. Mendengarnya, para junior dari _saint phoenix _itu tertawa.

"Awas kena kutuk lo, kak Ikki!" timpal Seiya. Athena hanya tersenyum kecil.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Jauh di pusat bumi, pria berambut hitam dengan mata _emerald _yang menghiasi wajahnya tengah duduk di tepi sungai. Hades, Dewa dunia bawah yang selalu di kaitkan dengan kejahatan itu tengah menatap aliran sungai Styx3) dari tepinya.

Sendiri, tanpa di temani Thanatos dan Hypnos, saudara kembar yang biasanya membantunya menyambut orang-orang mati.

Sendiri, tanpa mengajak Cerberus, anjing berkepala tiga miliknya yang sibuk menjaga gerbang istananya dan gerbang Tartarus.

Sendiri, tanpa Persephone, sang istri yang mencerahkan hatinya dan membuat dunianya indah.

Ya, Persephone.

Hades menghela nafas begitu otaknya mengingat nama indah itu. Nama yang secantik rupa empunya. Dewi itu tidak akan bisa ia raih lagi. Sang Dewi tidak akan menatap dan menyebut namanya lagi.

'_Persephone lebih memilih keindahan'._

Pikiran macam itulah yang selalu di tanamnya.

"Persephone," ucapnya pada bayangannya yang terpantul di permukaan air sungai Styx. Selesai ia mengucapkan nama itu, pantulan wajah tampannya di permukaan sungai tiba-tiba rusak akibat riak yang besar. Hades lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang menciptakan riak itu.

Sosok wanita berambut hijau panjang dengan senyuman yang dapat terlihat dari kejauhan sekalipun. Wanita itu lalu berhenti di dekat tepi sungai.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukankah kau lebih menyukai keindahan di atas sana?" tanya Hades dingin pada sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata penghuni dunia bawah itu. Sosok itu tersenyum lagi.

"Pertanyaan aneh darimu, paman. Aku datang kemari karena aku rindu dunia ini yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalku bersama suamiku tercinta," kata sosok itu. Hades masih diam, menunggu kalimat lain yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang berada di dalam Styx.

"Selain itu, karena **cinta**ku padamu yang melebihi kecintaanku pada keindahan, aku kembali ke sini. Ke tempat ini." Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya. Persephone. Wanita muda nan cantik itu memang Persephone. Hades tersenyum. Perlahan, ia bergerak menuju Styx dan menceburkan dirinya. Hades memeluk istri tercintanya saat jarak antara mereka mengecil.

"Aku merindukanmu." Hades berkata lirih, sembari mencium aroma bunga daffodil yang menguat dari rambut Persephone.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Hades." Persephone meneteskan air mata haru yang penuh rindu kehangatan pelukan suaminya.

Di sungai Styx, sungai yang menjadi pengantar orang mati menuju dunia bawah dan Tartarus, Hades dan Persephone bertemu kembali setelah berabad-abad silam mereka terpisah.

Mungkin, perang dengan Hades yang baru saja selesai adalah perang terakhir para _saint_ Athena dengan para _specters_ Hades.

**End: Persephone**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

A/N: Yay! Fic pertama di fandom Saint Seiya. Di angkat dari rasa penasaran dan kekecewaan bahwa Persephone enggak muncul di Saint Seiya menemani suaminya berperang dengan Athena! –uring-uringan-. Demeter bukan OC di sini, Rizu ada buktinya –di tabok massa-.  
Dan, Hades itu enggak jahat, Hades itu enggak jahat, Hades itu enggak jahat, Hade— -di bekep-.  
Jangan lupa RnR bagi yang berminat? Saran, kritik, dan flame? XD

1). Zeus yang memberikan keringanan bagi Persephone dan Demeter. Padahal sudah ada aturan, kalau orang yang makan atau minum di dunia bawah akan tinggal selamanya di dunia itu. Melihat Demeter yang marah dan sedih, akhirnya Zeus membagi tempat dan waktu Persephone harus tinggal. 6 bulan dengan Hades, dan 6 bulan lain bersama Demeter. Selama 6 bulan Persephone di bumi, tanah subur tetapi bila Persephone berada di dunia bawah, tanah di bumi gersang. Ini menandakan pergantian musim di bumi.

2). Panggilan Persephone yang lain. Menurut sumber yang Rizu baca, Persephone punya tiga nama; Hecate, Persephone dan Cora/Kore. Hecate berarti 'yang tertua', Persephone berarti 'yang tengah', Cora/Kore berarti 'yang termuda'. Hecate sendiri adalah nama Dewi.

3). Sungai dunia bawah. Bisa juga merupakan nama Dewi (atau Titan? Rizu lupa), anak Oceanus dan Tethys atau anak dari Erebus dengan Nyx, menurut sumber yang berbeda. Sungai ini merupakan jalur orang mati di bawa ke dunia bawah dan Tartarus, menurut sumber.


End file.
